memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Cheryl appears
(Space, Earth orbit) Both the Enterprise and Intrepid drop out of slipstream and enter orbit around Earth and see the destruction of the ships in orbit around New Zealand. (Surface, Penal Settlement) The away team is searching for clues as to how Cole was able to be beamed out by a Klingon vessel. Martin to Kira my team hasn't found how Cole was beamed out of here what about you and the SVU team? Captain Martin asked as he tapped his combadge. We found something, Cole used a site-to-site transporter device to beam to the Klingon ship says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. The question is how did he get it without any of the guards seeing it Captain Martin says over Typhuss's combadge. It was hidden in his food says Typhuss over John's combadge. The guard said that it just happened and they ran a tricorder over the food Fin says as he walks over to Typhuss. Then while John is looking through some information a woman wearing a tight outfit leaps out of nowhere and nearly crushes John. Damn it I broke a nail says the unknown woman. Who are you John says as he points his phaser rifle at the woman. I'm your worst nightmare she says as she then runs towards John kicks the phaser rifle out of his hands and forces him to use hand to hand combat, as Typhuss is hearing this over his combadge he looks at Fin and Olivia. Typhuss points his phaser rifle at the woman as she's about to punch John in the face. Then Typhuss looks at the woman closer. Cheryl says Typhuss as he looks at her. Typhuss Cheryl says as she still has a hold of John's uniform. Cheryl, let go of him now says Typhuss as he looks at Cheryl, his ex-wife. Oh, sorry Captain John T. Martin, commanding officer of the Federation starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E, Sovereign class vessel, launched in the year 2372 first under the command of Captain now Vice Admiral Jean-Luc Picard Cheryl says as she looks at Captain Martin. Wow you've read my file John says as he looks at Cheryl. Cheryl nods at him. Uh, Typhuss who is this person anyway? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. This Cheryl Anderson, my ex-wife says Typhuss as he looks at John. And he's my target Cheryl says as she points at Captain Martin. Who hang on here you helped me expose the Xindi plot to destroy Earth John says as he holds his hands up. Typhuss and the SVU guys got between her and Martin. Typhuss puts his phaser rifle over his back and takes out his handcuffs. You are under arrest for assaulting a Starfleet officer says Typhuss as he puts the handcuffs on Cheryl's hands. I thought he was Cole Cheryl says as she gets out of the cuffs easily, we had sex before Typhuss I know how to get out of cuffs Cheryl says as she holds the cuffs out. That son of a bitch killed Prue, my sister, last year and he is a criminal says Typhuss as he takes back his handcuffs and looks at Cheryl. Luckily I know where he's going Cheryl says as she looks at Typhuss and John. I already know where Cole is going, he is running to Phoebe says Typhuss as he looks at Cheryl. Nope he's here the Badlands he's hiding from Starfleet Cheryl says as she shows the padd with the red blip in the clouds. John, Olivia we have to go now and head to the Badlands says Typhuss as he looks at John and Olivia. Right John says as he looks at Typhuss. Sonny, Fin and Amanda, I want you to go with us, we need all the help we can get says Typhuss as he looks at Carisi, Fin and Amanda. The group beams up to the Intrepid and Enterprise. (Space) Both ships enter slipstream again on course for the Badlands, the Negh'Var class battleship is floating in the plasma field in orbit around the former base of the Maquis rebels. (Warriors of Gre'thor base) The Klingons are moving the dead bodies from where they are as Cole is looking at a picture of him and Phoebe at their wedding in 2379. Cole sensors are picking up two Sovereign class vessels outside the plasma fields Miranda says as she looks at him. Damn Typhuss and wait did you say two Sovereign class starships? Cole asked her. Miranda nods. The USS Enterprise under the command of Captain John T. Martin Miranda says as she shows Cole the file of Captain Martin. (Space, outside the plasma fields) The Enterprise and the Intrepid are outside the plasma fields. (USS Enterprise's main bridge) Typhuss sensors are being blocked by the plasma storms in there Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer that shows the main bridge of the Intrepid. Trying using echolocation, the Bajorans used it to find Cardassian ships in the Badlands during the occupation says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Martin nods at Sito to do it. I've got something bearing 223 mark 343 and its coming our way Sito says as she looks over her shoulder. Captain Martin looks at the viewer and sees the Negh'Var class battleship emerge from the field. Now we've got him Mr. McCabe ready phasers target their shields and engines only then ready a tractor beam Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. Aye, sir Lieutenant McCabe says as he gets the weapons locked on and the tractor beam on standby. Then the ship's lights start flickering as Captain Martin looks around his bridge. What the hell is happening Captain Martin says as he looks around the bridge. I'm not sure we've seem to be getting a virus download into the main computer we've lost weapons, shields, and both warp and impulse engines Lieutenant McCabe says as he's looking at his console. Then on the main viewer it shows the bridge of the Klingon Negh'Var class battleship. Ah, you must be Captain Martin I've read your file how stupid can you be having the flagship of the fleet get disabled and then plumped by me Cole says as he nods at the weapons officer. (Space) The Klingon battleship fires at the Enterprise's hull causing massive damage. (USS Enterprise's main bridge, red alert) Sparks fly from the ceiling and side consoles as the crew is hanging onto their consoles. As you can see Captain I am not a murder cease fire there you see just to tell you and that son of a bitch Typhuss to back off or I will use deadly force on his another sister Cole says as he ends the transmission and the Klingon vessel jumps to warp speed. Sir the Intrepid is over us and we're being hailed by Captain Kira Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at Captain Martin. John nods at her to put it on audio. Your engines are offline, make repairs and looks like I will be going after that son of a bitch says Typhuss over the comm system. Typhuss our entire computer systems are down we can't move we could use a tow back to Earth though Captain Martin says as he's sitting in the command chair. Sent a distress call to Deep Space 9, I'm going after Cole, Kira out says Typhuss over the comm system. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant Wellington, set a course for that Klingon ship, warp 8, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Wellington. Aye sir, engaging warp engines says Lieutenant Wellington as she pushes the engage button on the console. (Space) The Intrepid jumps to warp speed going after the Klingon Negh'Var class battleship. (USS Enterprise, main bridge) Did he just abandon us I asked for him to tow us home Captain Martin says as he looks at his crew. Yeah he did Commander Kadan says as she looks at him. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Sir we just abandoned the Enterprise Commander Madden says as he looks at Captain Kira. I can't let that son of a bitch get away, I'm not just a Starfleet officer, I'm a SCIS officer and its my duty to capture Cole says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Sir we can't abandon the Enterprise she is the pride of the Federation Commander Madden says as he looks at Captain Kira. I'm following SCIS protocol and after we capture Cole we will go back for the Enterprise says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Starfleet protocols force me to do the one thing I don't wanna do sir but I see that this whole Cole situation has clouded your judgment and made you forget the oath you took as a Starfleet officer way before you became an SCIS officer, I am ordering you to sickbay sir per the Starfleet protocols that I took an oath to Commander Madden says as he looks at Typhuss as their face to face. Please sir don't make me add security into this Commander Madden says as he looks at his commanding officer. Typhuss please listen to him you've been on Cole non-stop you're going to end up like Sisko was with Eddington obsessed with his arrest Olivia says as she puts her hand on his shoulder. I got a better idea, I will take a team of MACOs and capture Cole, I'm trying to stop a war between the Federation and the Klingons, if we don't go aboard that ship and prove that it is a renegade Klingon ship, Admirial Halliwell will attack the Klingons and start a war, Commander Madden, you will take the Intrepid and tow the Enterprise back to Earth, if you take away my ship then there will be a war with the Klingon Empire says Typhuss as he looks at Commanders Madden and Benson. Sir I'm picking up the Enterprise at high warp she's catching up to us at warp 9.98 Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks over her shoulder at Captain Kira. There, you see Commander, the Enterprise is safe and sound says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Typhuss sorry it took us so long we're sending to you an anti-virus software to protect the Intrepid from the same virus that barely crippled us Captain Martin says on the viewer. Thank you, look John, I was going to come back for the Enterprise later, I wasn't going to leave you behind says Typhuss as he looks at John on the viewscreen. I know buddy its just never had someone abandon the flagship of the fleet like that before anyway let's get that son of a bitch Cole John says on the viewer. Right, Commander Madden, you were wrong, I didn't forget my oath and my judgment wasn't clouded says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden.